


Zombies and forehead kisses

by colorofmercury



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorofmercury/pseuds/colorofmercury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dad/Bro Zombie AU; a quick minific requested by a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombies and forehead kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thejailer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thejailer).



> Not actually that graphic, I don't think, but better safe than sorry. 
> 
> Umm also I'm not terribly versed in zombie/any kind of action fics, because that's not the kind of thing I normally read! So this could be improved. If I make this A Thing, I'll get better at writing action sequences. (Also the title is awful because I didn't want to take a good one just in case I DO make it A Thing.)

Dirk didn't flinch when he cut through another one, despite the nauseating sound of decapitation.

Forty five hours ago, it had made him sick. But then, so had the way his sword dragged when it hit bone, and he'd long since gotten over that. 

He turned to get at three more before a car skidded past him on its side and took them out. The point of his sword dug into the ground as he set it down to rest. 

"Gettin' tired there, Thomas?" 

"No," Thomas said, dusting his hands off and walking up beside him. "It's just faster not to throw them." 

Dirk just snorted, rolling his eyes and tugging his sword back out of the dirt. "Time?" 

"Just past four." He looked skyward, holding his hat to his head before letting out a tired sigh. 

"When's that kid of yours going to get here?" Dirk asked, scanning the area for other assailants. 

"Soon," Thomas assured him. "Don't worry." When he looked over at Dirk, though, he saw anything but a lack of worry. He set a hand on his shoulder, rubbing small circles with his thumb, and tried to smile when he caught his eye. 

Dirk sighed and nodded, and Thomas' hand slid away. "We should head for higher ground soon. John won't want to land that thing this low, not when he's got the other three in there with him." 

"Yeah, sure." As he started to look for a decent building to ascend, a shuffling noise startled him and he pivoted, cutting through its torso ("Shit, I missed.") on the same turn. Thomas dove for the metal bat he'd abandoned earlier, which was swiftly driven through the skull of a second zombie, just as Dirk dodged a lunge. Having gotten back his footing, he sliced again. The thing's head rolled to the side and he kicked its body away from him before it fell. 

"Gross," he said, a little breathless, and poked at the body. "Its guts are all coming out." 

"Please, Dirk." Thomas opened one of the car doors upwards and dropped the metal bat inside. "Try to show a little respect." 

With an exaggerated roll of his eyes, Dirk took a moment to catch his breath and continue his search. 

"Found a way up," he said after a moment, pointing with his sword. "Bit of a problem, though." 

Thomas followed his line of sight and noticed the hoard near their exit. "Oh hell," he said with a sigh, and wearily righted the car again. The extra weapons tucked inside all shifted onto the floor again, a riot of clanging and screeching as they moved down the windows. He winced as the zombies all turned towards them. 

"Hey, Thomas." 

"Yes, Dirk?" 

"You know I love you, right?" 

Thomas reached a hand out, cupping the back of Dirk's head and kissing his forehead. "I know." 

They pulled away, and with one smile of reassurance and one of determination, they faced the hoard. 

\--

"Dad, you can't bring the car," John said, half an hour later, yelling over the helicopter blades.

"But it still runs just fine!" 

"You threw that into how many buildings, again?" Dirk said, grinning at him as he got in and made himself comfortable next to Rose.

"It just needs some work," Thomas insisted, but he wasn't allowed to explain that it would be easy to pull it along before Jade was grabbing his arm. 

"Get in already, jesus!" 

"And you might want to make it quick," Dave added, glancing out the window. "I'm pretty sure zombie Paula Dean is on your six." 

John laughed, gesturing at his headset, and spoke into it when his father and Dirk had both put theirs on. 

"Buckle up, folks. Next stop, House of Lalonde."


End file.
